


Cleaning Up

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair comes home to Jim in a cleaning frenzy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Blair's finally talking to me, and what does he tell me, a story about cleaning.

## Cleaning Up

by Tiger Moon

Author's webpage: <http://members.aol.com/ATigerMoon/fic.html>

Author's disclaimer: Pet Fly ownes them, I just wish I did.

* * *

Blair knew he was in trouble the minute he walked in the door. He didn't need his roommates sentinel senses, he could smell the cleaning supplies clear enough, and they weren't the Sentinel friendly organic cleaners either. Bleach was the main smell and it was strong. _Uh-Oh, Mr Anal-retentive, house rules, Jim Ellison is back,_ Blair thought. 

"Hey Jim!" Blair called as he dropped his keys in the basket. 

"Chief." Jim barely acknowledged as he returned to scouring the copper pot. 

Blair dropped his backpack and hung his jacket on the hook, before turning to head to his old room. 

"Don't leave it there." 

"What?" Blair asked confused. 

"Your backpack. Don't leave it there." Jim didn't even look up from his work. 

"Uh, sure man." _The honeymoon was definitely over,_ Blair thought as he backtracked and snagged his backpack and slung it on to his shoulder. 

He walked into his old room and dumped it in the chair before collapsing onto the futon. He looked around in fear, then sighed in relief when he realised that this was probably the only place in the loft that had been spared Jim's frenzied cleaning spree. 

"Sandburg! Are you going to spend all day in there?" 

"Man, what _do_ you want. I've had a hell of a day and I _so_ do not want to do anything but relax." His bad day was rapidly getting worse and he was getting grumpy as a result. Resigned to the fact that Jim wasn't going to let him have any peace. He got up and met his partner at the door. "What?" he asked again irritated. 

"I saved the bathroom for you." Jim informed him, shoving the bucket of cleaning supplies toward him. "You'd better change too, I don't want to hear you moan about getting bleach on your favourite jeans." 

Blair was tempted to ask Jim what had crawled up his ass and died, but he held his tongue instead. Pissing Jim off right now would not be a good thing. Of course messing with his mind a little wouldn't hurt. With an evil gleam, Blair stripped out of his clothes and just kind of winged them around his office. Leaving them to lie haphazardly across the furniture. Then with great aplomb he snagged the bucket out of Jim's hands and headed to the bathroom, wiggling his hips a little more than usual as he went. The last thing he heard before closing the door was a muffled curse from his lover. 

* * *

Blair emerged from behind the locked door of the bathroom an hour later. He'd exercised his anger at Jim for being such a shit about the cleaning, on the tiles of the shower. The smells of the cleaners did nothing to help his headache. And what had started off as a mild annoyance headache was up to a major pounding, and did nothing to improve his mood. 

He slammed the bucket down in the sink, it's sound reverberating through the silent loft and making his head pound even worse. Jim's head snapped around quickly at the noise and Blair watched as his eyebrow raised in a silent question. 

Hands on his hips, he demanded, "Now that I've scrubbed the damn bathroom, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" 

Blair watched as Jim tried not to smile, "We've had sex on every conceivable surface of..." 

"Yeah, wasn't it great?" Blair interrupted some of his anger dissipating at the mention of their sex life. 

"Yeah," Jim shook his head, he was getting distracted, "But that's not the point. The point is that it is all I can ever smell. And half the time I can smell it before I hit the second floor." 

Blair didn't say anything. The guide part of him understood what the stale smell of sex must be doing to Jim's senses, but in that moment it took to respond the hurt lover overrode the guide, " But. I thought..." 

Jim saw Blair's face and knew what had happened, "Blair?" 

When Blair lifted his head Jim was standing in front of him. Blair didn't remember hearing him cross the room, but here he was taking his face in his hands and caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

"Get this through your head, I love you. I love us together. I just need us to clean up better after we've been, ah...creative..." Jim pulled 

Blair closer and leaned forward to kiss the still pouting lips, reassuring his lover. He knew they were in serious danger of getting creative again if he didn't watch himself, especially with Blair's nude form pressed up against him. 

Blair pulled back a little and looked at Jim, the guide part of him kicked in, "I'm sorry, I should have realised...I..." 

Jim pressed his fingers to Blair's lips, "Shhh, it's okay. I know." Jim knew that Blair would try and blame himself for not thinking of that, even though they usually did a good job cleaning up, especially when they found themselves perched on the kitchen table or counters. The sofa and the rug were another matter, which is why he chose today to clean, and of course he got carried away. 

Blair looked at Jim and took in everything he said, then Jim's words really sank in. Jim loved him. He'd said the words. The first time in the six months they'd been lovers Jim had said the words. Blair grabbed Jim and pulled him down for a kiss, "I love you too," he whispered against Jim's lips before claiming them. 

Finis 


End file.
